


Two Left Skates

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regret, bc he was bad at skating, but his boyfriend is there to help, fat rip, god damn i hate tagging, kai regrets the tourny of elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Cole and Kai go ice skating but Kai can't ice skate so Cole teaches him.ships: Lava (Kai/Cole)
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Two Left Skates

“I told you I can’t ice skate!” Kai screamed across the rink at his cocky boyfriend, who was currently doing a figure of eight. Unsurprisingly, it was mainly to spite him.

“I know you can’t, Jay told me all about the whole show you put on at the tournament of elements,” Cole laughed, “But, you’re better at everything than I am so I need something.” He finished with a shrug, skating over to the side of the rink where Kai was gripping the wall as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

“You are such an asshole,” Kai said, watching as he peacefully skated over to him and stopped expertly merely a few inches away.

“I know,” Cole said, smiling sweetly, “Now, if you’re gonna learn to ice skate, you’re gonna have to let go of the wall,” He moved his hands out towards Kai to take his hands, gently placing them on his wrists.

“I don’t wanna let go! I’ll fall,” Kai said, he legs shaking slightly.

“Firefly, I’ve got you. I promise you, you won’t fall,” Cole said, making his grip on his wrists more secure, “We can stay close to the wall, but just hold my hands, you won’t learn by holding the wall.” Kai let out a sigh, slowly loosening his grip on the wall before his leg slipped and he nearly toppled over, dragging them both down into a giant heap. But he didn’t. He nearly fell. He nearly brought Cole down with him. But there they were, still stood on the ice. His hands firmly squeezing Coles.

“See? I told you I got you!” Cole said with a goofy smile. Kai let himself relax a little, his back beginning to ache from the extensive tension. He looked down at his feet and back up at Cole with a smile, trying not to think about it too much.

“Now, I’ll show you how to skate,” Cole said, beginning to move his feet slightly, making them both begin to move forward.

“Woah, Woah Woah hey now!” Kai said anxiously, his body wobbling and his posture becoming more hunched.

“Kai, look at me,” Cole said firmly, making direct eye contact with his boyfriend, “I’ve got you. You aren’t going to fall. We’ll keep going slowly,” He smiled as Kai maintained his white-knuckle grip on his hands.

“Teddy bear I’m gonna need you to loosen your grip on my hands,” Cole said, watching as his fingers turned paler and paler, “I don’t think any blood’s going to them.”

“Sorry,” Kai said quietly, his eyes trained on his feet.

“Look at me, not your skates. You’ll fall over that way,” Cole said quietly, using his and Kai’s intertwined hands to push his chin up so they were making eye contact.

“I’m gonna leave you at the side for a second and show you how to move your feet ok?” Kai nodded, his eyes flitting over his face. Cole moved them towards the side and didn’t let go of Kai’s hands until he was safely holding onto the barrier.

“Ok watch my feet.” Cole said, tilting one skate up and pushing off with the tip of the blade, moving his feet outwards then bringing them back in again, “Ok? Do you wanna try that?”

“With you holding my hands, right?” Kai said nervously, eyes trained on Cole’s face for any signs of a reaction.

“Of course firefly. I’ll come and get you,” He said, pushing off again and coming back towards Kai, placing himself in front of him and taking his hands, beginning to move his feet again so they began moving at a slow but steady pace.

“Like this?” Kai said, looking down at his feet then back up at Cole nervously.

“Yeah! Try not to bend your knees and ankles in though, I don’t want you hurting yourself,” He said, his face radiating pure joy, pride swelling in his heart.

“Wait so I’m… I’m skating?” Kai said, looking at Cole excitedly.

“Yeah, you are! Well done firefly! Just keep doing what you’re doing and soon enough you won’t even need me to hold your hands,” Cole said with a smile, watching the joy light up his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Oh my god… I’m skating!” He yelled happily, watching his feet move, albeit shakily.

“Just keep concentrating, ok?” Cole laughed at the look of childish joy that was plastered on his face.

“If only you were still in the tournament on Chen’s island, maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad at the skating challenge,” Kai said, looking down at his feet in shame, watching Cole’s move so rhythmically and so surely. While he moved like a newborn baby deer, slipping and sliding and shaking, unsure of everything. Cole hummed, looking at Kai confused.

“What?” Cole said, watching both of their feet too.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t matter forget I said anything.”

“No, no what brought that up? It’s been like… 2 years, maybe more since that. Does it still bother you?” Cole said, slowing them both to a stop, causing Kai to crash into Cole, making him wobble slightly, but not fall.

“No… maybe. Yeah. Yeah, it does. I just… even though in the end, Lloyd still won, all I did was get in the way,” He said, resting his head against Cole’s chest.

“Maybe. But think about it, the whole reason we went there wasn’t to win the silly competition anyway. It was to get Zane back, and it turned out that the more of us were down working as his slaves, the better chance we had of breaking out and saving him anyway. So maybe you did get in the way, but the goal wasn’t to win, it was to save our friend. And we did. So stop being so hard on yourself Teddy Bear,” Cole said, letting go of one of his hands and wrapping it around his waist, kissing him on the top of his head.

“Hmm,” Kai hummed, letting go of Cole’s other hand and wrapping both of arms around his boyfriend’s waist, gripping on to the back of his shirt to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Aww, come here you big baby, let’s go home and just watch a movie or something,” Cole said, picking Kai up and slinging him over his shoulder, causing him to let out a small ‘oof’ sound.

“Cole!” Kai yelled indignantly, “Put me down you asshole!” Cole laughed, skating over to the opposite side of the rink and putting him down, beginning to skate away towards the exit.

“Not over here you dick!” Kai yelled, wobbling and grasping for the side of the rink and gripping on for his life. Cole laughed again, skating back over to Kai and picking him back up.

“Don’t complain if you’re just gonna complain when I put you down!” Cole said, still laughing as Kai hung upside down angrily, his arms folded, not saying a word.

“Oooh he’s angry now, he’s not talking to me,” Cole chuckled, stepping off the rink and putting Kai down, and taking his hand so he didn’t fall on the way to take off their skates

“I’d say that was a pretty fun ice skating experience, what do you think Kai,” Cole said, unbuckling the clips on his skates before beginning to untie the laces.

“Minus the part where you kept picking me up and then laughing at me,” Kai said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, “Yeah, it was fun.”

“You wanna come again so I can keep teaching you?”

“Hmmm… sure thing Coley,” Kai said, resting his head against his arm as he finished taking off his skates, just excited to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys sorry, this was supposed to come out on Christmas day but I was playing apex and dark souls so I didn't get it done. I hope you all had happy holidays though, whatever you do or don't celebrate and if you celebrate nothing then I hope you had a good Friday. if anyone got anything cool lmk in the comments. I got an Xbox one and some games for it and a tonne of new lounge pants which is cool. anyway, I'm rambling so I'll go, happy holidays guys!! <3


End file.
